This invention relates to the field of vehicular mounted receptacles and trays, and more particularly to such devices that are removably attachable to a door or window of an automobile.
Drivers and passengers frequently consume food and beverages while riding in automobiles. Although vehicular mounted food receptacles and trays have been known in the art for some time, it is rare for an automobile to include such a convenience. These receptacles and trays typically mount to the window or window "pocket" (the recess in an automobile door that contains a roll-up window and associated mechanism) of an automobile door. These devices are usually expensive to manufacture and typically include relatively complex mechanisms for mounting and leveling. Furthermore, these receptacles and trays are usually prohibitively large to remain attached to the automobile door when not in use.